A Veela's Life
by melovinharrypotter
Summary: Draco Malfoy is 3/4 Veela and Harry is his mate (This is originally Frizzy's plot) Draco/Harry
1. Draco's a Veela?

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**A/N:** I know many people have done this plot before but I absolutely love it. This plot was first started be Frizzy, you have a great mind Frizzy.

STORY 

****

**Chapter 1: Draco is part Veela?**

Draco Malfoy slowly walked down the hall towards the headmasters office, this was the first time Draco had ever been to Dumbledore's office, but he knew where it was as Snape had told him once. Draco had to talk to Dumbledore about his inheritance of becoming a Veela and who his mate was. Draco's father had told Draco just that summer that he was ¾ part veela, Lucius (Draco's father) had said on Draco's 16th birthday he will come into his inheritance and he will find a mate by his/her scent. At first Draco was confused, but his father had told him that he would understand in time.

Draco understood now, just on the train to Hogwarts, Draco smelt a scent the drove him crazy. The scent of the person made him want to kiss and ravish the person that smelt so yummy. Draco felt like jumping in the air when the scent got closer to him in the hall, he waited for the person to turn the corner so Draco could see his future mate. But when the person did, he got the biggest surprise of his life; there in front of him was the one and only Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Draco felt the urge to push him against the wall and suck on that soft skin on the neck, kiss them full pink luscious lips. Draco looked Harry up and down; he had changed so much since 5th year.

Harry's untidy black hair was now spiked here and there, his emerald glass moon eyes were not hidden behind them disgusting round glasses anymore, he had got a lot taller and has defiantly filled out, his skinny body had now got muscles that showed in his tight turtle neck jumper. Draco couldn't stand it anymore he was staring at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Draco quickly turned around and ran towards Dumbledore's office.

This was where Draco was now, all that happened about 20 minutes ago, now Draco was at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He slowly knocked and waited for a voice saying he could enter.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice was soft yet Draco could tell there was worry in them. Draco slowly pushed open the door and walked in. In front of him stood Severus Snape, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore and his future mate.

"Ah, Draco, we were waiting for you" Dumbledore smiled, Draco was confused, why were they waiting for him, did they know he was coming. Dumbledore smiled obviously knowing what Draco was thinking.

"Your mother had sent a letter to me, asking me to help you get through the year and especially your inheritance" Dumbledore smiled. 

"What inheritance, what is going on here?" Harry asked, a frown on his face. That voice to Draco was the most sexiest he had ever heard and he had to force himself not to pounce on Harry. Black, which Draco had no idea why he was here as he was *supposed* to be a criminal, sighed and he turned and gave Harry a look of sympathy, which made Draco furious. 

"Harry, Draco Malfoy is part Veela, his mother is ¼ part Veela and his father is ½ part Veela" Dumbledore explained with a smile on his face. Harry first looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy and then he laughed.

"So Malfoy didn't get all them girls on his own he had to use Veela scent" Harry laughed and then suddenly stopped "ok, so Malfoy is part Veela, what's it got to do with me?" Harry asked worry in his voice. Snape laughed at this and Harry turned to glare at him, which made Draco laugh.

"Harry please sit down, we have much to talk about" Dumbledore whispered as he went behind his desk and sat down on his seat. Harry cautiously walked to a chair and sat down, Draco followed him and sat down in the chair right next to him while Black, Lupin and Snape kept standing up.

"Ok Harry as you know Draco is ¾ Veela, do you know anything about Veelas?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment before answering.

"Well, I know that they let out a scent that makes people attracted to them, we have learnt a bit about them in Defense against the Dark Arts, the scent is called Maloke, Maloke is in Sheela's language, a Sheela is a creature that used to live in Spain, Veelas evolved from Sheelas and Sheelas got extinct" 

"Correct Harry, but that is only a tiny bit in what I have to tell you, right now that is the least important thing you need to know" explained Dumbledore, Draco was confused, what did Harry have to do with this, no one knew that Harry was his mate except him. 

"Now the most important thing you must know about is that at the age of 16 Veelas look for mates to love, protect and breed them a heir, they find their mate by the persons scent, to the Veelas the scent is the most best smell they have ever smell and it would turn them on" Dumbledore said calmly. Harry spluttered and looked at Dumbledore like he has totally gone loony, Draco laughed at this. Dumbledore took a breath and continued " the Veela is a very protective creature, once they chose their mate who ever touches their mate in any way has a death wish, the veela won't give up in making his or her mate theirs and only theirs"

"In other words, I won't give up trying to seduce my mate, but I would never force him to do things that he's not ready for" Draco put in. Harry nodded slowly, he looked in Draco eyes and saw an emotion that he had never saw in Draco before.

"When the Veela finally seduces his mate they do what we call bonding, when having sex the Veela casts a spell that makes his/her mate officially his/hers"

Harry nodded his head and said "ok". Draco watched Harry and thought how beautiful when he concentrated. "Still what does this have to do with me?" harry asked, Draco had enough of Dumbledore's slow talking and turned to look at Harry.

"You're my mate" Draco said quickly and a thud was heard, Draco turned around to see Sirus on the floor, 'looks like Dumbledore never told Black yet' Draco thought. Draco turned back to Harry who had a surprised face on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know this started out a bit like Frizzy's but trust me, I have ideas which are totally different to Frizzys. Hope you like it. Please Reveiw


	2. Rejected

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**A/N:** I know many people have done this plot before but I absolutely love it. This plot was first started be Frizzy, you have a great mind Frizzy.

Chapter 2: Rejected 

"What…what do you mean?" asked Harry as he watched me with amazement in his eyes. Draco watched him very carefully and slowly hoped up and walked towards him.

"I mean that every time I see you, I want to pounce on you and ravish you sooo much and every time I smell your scent my pants get sooo tight, do you know what I mean" Draco asked his mind rushing at how close he was to Harry now. Harry was still sitting on the chair and he watched Draco very carefully before suddenly pushing Draco father away from him.

"This is a big joke, right? Cause if it is it's pretty cool" Harry laughed before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and watched Harry with worry in his eyes. 'So that was why Dumbledore had worry in his voice when I entered, he was worried how Harry would react. But I still don't know how Dumbledore knew Harry was my mate' thought Draco as he watched Dumbledore explaining to Harry it was not a joke.

"But…But why me?" Harry asked confusion in his eyes, once again Draco felt the urge to jump on Harry and push him against the wall.

"Harry, no one knows why Veela's chose special mates, they just do" shrugs Draco as he watched Harry with hunger in his eyes, which made Harry edge away from him.

"Well can't you change your mind or something?" Harry asked, at this Draco laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU FERRET" Harry yelled and immediately Draco stopped, that had really hurt him, he felt like his heart was ripped out "now I'll ask again, can't you change your mind on who your mate is?" Harry growled and Draco slowly sunk in his chair, feeling like he was usless. Snape saw this.

"WHEN A VEELA CHOSES THEIR MATE, THEY CAN'T CHANGE THEIR MIND YOU STUPID BOY" Snape yelled at the top of his face. Harry recoiled in shock and Draco got up and flinged Snape against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HARRY LIKE THAT OR I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU" Draco screamed as he dropped Snape to the ground. 

Harry watched in amazment and his eyes softened at how Draco protected him. Just then there was a groan and everyone turned to see Sirius slowly come back conscious.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked quickly as he realized where he was. Everyone chose to ignore him and turn back to the conversation they were having.

"So…what happens if I refuse you" spat Harry towards Draco, Draco looked at him sadly and sighed 

"Well, I will get you whether you like it or not, Veela's never give up on seducing there mates, as I said, and if you date anyone else, I'll won't have an hesitation of killing them" Draco said smoothly. Everyone was quiet for a while before Lupin, for the first time talked.

"So what about Harry's ex that keeps trying to get him back?" Remus asked and Harry groaned. Draco turned beetroot colour and turned to Harry.

"What ex" Draco asked trying to sound Calm. Harry turned and glared at Remus who just gave Harry an innocent look.

"Well ever since I broke up with Cho, she was trying to get back with me" explained Harry with a shrug. Draco growled.

"Cho Chang, is it, that Chinese girl?" Draco asked anger rising in his chest.

"yes, I was thinking about getting together with her, you know she accidently got drunk and had sex with someone else, she said she was sorry" said Harry, mostly to himself.

"Don't get together with her again or I'll kill her, and if she cheated on you why would you want her back" Draco growled, his anger now fury. Harry was now angry again, he didn't want another person telling him who to date, he hated people like that.

"How dare you tell me who to date" Harry barked now standing up, he had another of this and he quickly ran out of the door. Draco watched Harry run out the door and turned to follow, but he was held back by an arm. Draco turned to see Snape holding him.

"He'll get over it, Draco" he soothed and Draco turned back to look at the door, he really hope Harry did because he loved Harry with all his heart and he would rather die then live without Harry.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry ran down the hall as quick as he could, when he reached the Griffindor Common Room he was met by a worried Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, Harry sighed and he dropped himself on the couch.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired now" Harry breathed, and not only was he tired but he didn't want to tell Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't like Draco and never wanted to be with him, he wanted to be free. Harry decided that he would not give in to Malfoy, no matter what.

"Don't you want to sleep in the bed?" Ron asked and Harry slowly shook his head as he went into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N so what do you think, well here are some of my ideas for this story.

*Harry doesn't want Draco, so Draco decides to kiss Harry in the halls to make him slowly get Harry to fall for him

You can never forget that jealousy from Draco, tell me which person you want to try seduce Harry:

*Cho

*Pansy

*or someone else

ANYWAY MY NEXT HELP CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, SO WATCH OUT FOR IT  


	3. Meeting Autille

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**A/N:** I know many people have done this plot before but I absolutely love it. This plot was first started be Frizzy, you have a great mind Frizzy. And also I wrote in the Author's note that I was thinking about Seamus being after Harry, but I changed my mind I decided to add a new character that is Seamus's cousin by the name of Autille Finnigan

CHAPTER 3: MEETING AUTILLE 

****

Draco slowly woke up and groaned at the memory of what happened last night. He pulled himself up from the bed and went to take a bath. He took of his clothes and slipped into the fresh smelling bath, he picked up the rag that was on the rack beside him and slowly washed every part of his body. He was deep in thought about how to seduce Harry a romantic way when a knock on the door interrupted him. He growled underneath his breath and hopped out of the bath, and wrapping the towel around himself. He opened the door to be faced with Pansy; she looked him up and down before looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"Hi…hi Draco" she squeaked and her orange colored cheeks turned a bright red. Draco sighed.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco snapped, obviously annoyed. He looked at Pansy with his most famous glare and walked past Pansy in a swift movement.

"Well…well Professor Snape ordered me to come here and get you for breakfast" she explained with an ugly smile on her face. Draco sighed and walked over to his bed to retrieve his clothes, he was about to get dressed when he remembered that Pansy was there.

"Well, aren't you going to let me get dressed?" hissed Draco, Pansy smiled seductively and walked over to Draco, hips swaying as she walked.

"Well, lets see, I heard you were part veela, am I your mate Draco?" she purred and Draco felt like hitting her silly but he knew his father would get up him.

"Sorry Parkinson, actually I have this really sexy guy as my mate," said Draco smoothly as he pushed Pansy out of his room. Pansy struggled against Draco, but eventually Draco won and pushed Pansy out of the room.

"Who is it?" came Pansy's voice from outside the door, Draco chuckled.

"Harry Potter" Draco called back and he heard a thump. 'Well that's another person I made faint' Draco thought, laughing. 

Draco finished getting ready and walked into the Great Hall; he looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry watching him with anger. Draco quickly turned away, and looked around the rest of the hall, everyone else was watching him but with lust instead of anger. Draco ignored them and walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat next to Blaise, which made him quite happy.

"Where's Pansy?" Blaise asked smiling, trying to act sexy for Draco, Draco could only chuckle, before starting eating his Wizard Wonderers, a wizard cereal that was his favorite. 

*~*

Harry slowly moved his eyes up until they looked at a certain blonde at the Slytherin Table. Harry has been doing a lot of thinking when he woke up this morning, Hermione and Ron asked Harry what had happened but he easily shrugged the questions off, which had made his two best friends mad. When they went to the Great Hall where Harry was they ignored him but once in awhile gave him a glare. Harry tried talking to them, telling them he couldn't tell them yet but they still ignored him. Harry got up and went to sit with Seamus and his boyfriend Dean and started to talk to them.

"Guess what, Harry?" Seamus started happily, jumping up and down, Harry laughed at his friends actions and asked "What?" Dean just shook his head at his boyfriend which made Harry laugh harder.

"My cousin is coming to Hogwarts from a wizard school in Australia" Seamus informed happily "It was only a wizard school no witches were allowed, so this place would be quite different, so could you be nice and show him around" Seamus finished with an anxious face. 

"Of course I will Seamus" Harry replied happily, that was when Malfoy walked in the Great Hall, Harry turned and glared at him. To Harry it was all Malfoy's fault that Hermione and Ron were ignoring him, Malfoy had to choose Harry of all people to be his mate and Harry was furious at him.

This was where Harry was now, watching Malfoy's every move, but something caught Harry by surprise Draco looked up and gave Harry a frown, Harry quickly covered his face with a scowl, he had been smiling at Malfoy (he had no idea why) and Malfoy had seen it. Harry turned back to Seamus who was talking about his cousin when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. 

"Good Morning, I hope you have had a beautiful breakfast so far, I have an annoucment. We have a new student who has joined us from a Wizard School called Yomenddo in Australia, Would you please welcome Autille Finningan" everyone clapped as the Oak doors of the Great Door opened and a boy walked in.

Autille was nothing like Seamus, he was a tall boy, he had beautiful sand coloured hair and dark blue eyes that darted all around the room watching people cautiously. He had beautiful tanned skin that shone when the lights hit him, many people gasped at his cute looks and he smirked knowingly. Autille walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. Harry watched Autille with great interest and blushed when Seamus said "He's gay Harry, you have an chance". Harry felt eyes on him and he turned to see Malfoy watched him with anger in his eyes, Harry knew why Malfoy was angry he was jealous that Harry thinks Autille is quite Gorgeous.

Harry turned back just in time to see the hat sing out "Gryffindore". The Gryffindore house cheered and most of them stood up. Autille took the hat off and strutted over next to Harry and Seamus, Harry was about to sit down but Autille grabbed his hand. Everyone else sat down and watched them carefully.

"You must be Harry Potter, I'm Autille Finnigan, I must say Seamus was right you are absolutely beautiful" with that Autille bent down and kissed Harry hand and stood straight again, Harry watched him carefully as he moved in and kissed Harry's flushed cheek. Both Autille and Harry sat down at the same time and Harry watched as Autille started eating.

What Harry didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were watching Autille with jealousy. The first pair belonged to a Chinese girl by the name of Cho Chang and the second pair was Draco Malfoy, who watched Autille with jealousy and anger, he promised himself that Autille will pay and Draco started planning his revenge in his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER, AS I SAID I WILL UPDATING EVERY SUNDAY WHICH IS PROBABLY SATURDAY FOR AMERICA AND COUNTRIES LIKE THAT. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE AUTILLE, HE WILL GET HURT AS HE IS FLIRTING WITH HARRY AND DRACO WANTS REVENGE. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Fight

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**A/N:** I know many people have done this plot before but I absolutely love it. This plot was first started be Frizzy, you have a great mind Frizzy. And also I wrote in the Author's note that I was thinking about Seamus being after Harry, but I changed my mind I decided to add a new character that is Seamus's cousin by the name of Autille Finnigan

CHAPTER 4: FIGHT 

Autille smiled as Harry blushed when the sandy haired boy rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb affectionately. Harry was person that easily blushed when a person showed him more then friendship; Autille knew this as Seamus had told him when he asked questions about Harry. 

Autille was always interested in Harry, to him Harry was different to every other guy he knew. Harry's innocence was a rare thing and everyone, even muggles, knew that. Lets just say ever since Autille's 1st year, when pictures of Harry were in the Daily Profit (which went to every country) Autille was immediately obsessed. 

Autille was very smart when it came to the wizarding world, he even knew much about the Malfoys. He knew that Draco Malfoy, the boy who now was watching him with fury clearly in his eyes, was part Veela, he didn't know exactly how much, but what he did know was that Malfoy's mate was the person Autille was obsessed with.

Autille knew he was in danger flirting with a part Veela's mate, but he also knew how to protect himself, even against a Veela. But there was one thing that scared him, if a person flirted with a Veela's mate not only will the Veela be after him but also so would the Veela's family, especially Malfoys, as they would want an heir, because Draco would not bond with anyone else but Harry.

Autille was brought out of his thoughts when he caught Draco Malfoy's eyes again, he was still furious, actually even more furious before as Autille kissed the back of Harry's hand, which made Harry look like he was about to explode.

*~*

Harry was very embarrassed at the way Autille acted towards him, he has never had a person so obsessed, then yet again he had…Draco Malfoy. Harry still hadn't got over the idea that Draco Malfoy wanted him of all people as a mate. Like Lucius Malfoy and most likely his father are Death Eaters, and even Draco would most likely become one. 

Harry would never date a Death Eater, no matter what. And Harry even learnt in class in 5th year that the mate of a Veela would have to bare a heir of the family, everyone knows that malfoy's would want a heir. 

Harry blushed, yes he didn't know why but he did, when Draco Malfoy licked his lips when Harry looked at Draco. Draco smiled at Harry. To Harry which he could have hit himself for it, Draco's smile was very rare, his smile soothed Harry's insides, he felt that Draco was telling him he loved him no matter what. His eyes were shone from the candles that watched Harry with such intensity that Harry could feel Draco searching his mind, body and soul for return love. 

Harry quickly looked away from Draco when Autille touched his face affectionately with his index finger, Harry blushed at the look Autille was giving him, lately everyone had been giving him looks.

Autille's look was much different to Draco's. Autille looked at him with lust and need which made Harry back away a bit. The need was seen more then anything, his eyes traveled all over Harry and everyone in Gryffindor seen this and they watched in awe.

"Are…are you al…alright Autille?" Harry asked but it came out as a squeak.

"Perfect when you're here Harry" Autille answered his voice with confidence in it.

Autille moved forward, closer to Harry and Harry backed away until he was leaning against Neville. Harry let out a strangled squeak as Autille moved forward and pressed his lips forcefully against Harry's trying to get a reaction back.

Harry was not ready for this and he never, to tell you the truth, wanted this from Autille, they had just met and Harry didn't know him that well, and on top of that it didn't feel right.

Harry struggled against Autille's strong grip on his wrists. The Students of Hogwarts watched in surprise, the Teachers watched Harry and Autille I worry as Dumbledore watched Draco in worry.

Autille pressed further into Harry's body making Harry really uncomfortable, the teachers weren't doing anything which made him furious, Harry kept letting out strangled groans to give everyone ideas but no one did everything.

When Autille let go of Harry's lips for a deep breath Harry let out a strangled call

"Draco help!"

Once the call was let out, everyone in the hall gasped that is everyone except Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore was smiling at the fact that I called out Draco, of all people for help, while Snape put on a disgusted look.

*~*

Draco watched in horror as Autille took advantage of his mate, Harry's groans of distress was heard and no one was doing anything. Draco was fighting in his mind whether to help him or not, he wanted to, he wanted to protect the one he loved.

`But what if he hates me even more when I help him`

/Better that then Harry getting hurt/

`but I wouldn't want Harry to hate me even more, then I would never get with him`

/Well if Autille hurts Harry, everyone would lose Harry. And plus Harry could thank you for helping him/

He made up his mind when Harry let out a squeak, asking Draco to help. Let's just say Draco was surprised and happy at the same time. Draco hoped up in a swift movement and glided over to them. His anger boiled, it was too much for him. Draco pointed his hand towards Autille and flicked his finger. In what seemed like a second Autille was held on the far wall with nothing supporting him. He was making spluttering noises but Draco didn't care.

Draco rushed forward to Harry whose lip was bleeding and he was breathing heavily.

"Harry, love, are you ok?" Draco asked wiping of the blood of Harry's lip with his thumb and caressed it. Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"Thankyou" Harry whispered. Draco smiled back and leaned into kiss Harry. Their lips met and Draco smiled against Harry's lips. Harry pulled away abruptly, he looked at Draco in horror.

"I shouldn't have done that" Harry murmured. He turned and looked at Dumbledore who smiled, and then turned to Hermione and Ron who watched Draco as though he had gone loony. Harry looked close to tears and turned, Draco knew he was ready to run, so he grabbed his wrist.

Harry turned back to Draco who brought his arms around him.

"Shhhhhh" Draco soothed as he played with Harry's hair "what's wrong?"

"My life is ruined, Voldemort is after me, Cedric died because of me and now I got a half-Veela wanting me to be his mate" Harry sniffled into Draco's shoulder.

Everyone watched in amazement and finally Ron had, had enough. He got up from his seat and went around the table to where Draco and Harry was.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He asked purely furious. Harry turned to face Ron, tears finding their way down his cheek.

Ron, Ron, I'm sorry I never told you" Harry cried, Draco walked behind Harry and put his arms around him again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron yelled again and Draco growled at him. Harry had, had enough, he pried himself from Draco's grip and ran out of the hall. Draco turned to Ron furious.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT DO YOU WEASEL?" Draco screamed at the top of his voice "I AM PART VEELA AND HARRY IS MY MATE"

Draco words hanged in the air; Autille was still against the wall as he watched Draco carefully, trying to find a weakness. Draco was sick and tired of this silence and ran out of the hall after Harry. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

A/N: Well that was chapter 4, hoped you like it. Anyway In the next chapter these are the possibilities of what could be happening.

# Voldemort's servent comes to Hogwarts, but no body knows.

# Harry has a nightmare of Voldemort and Draco comforts

#Draco Kisses Harry in the hall and Harry realizes Draco is not that bad when Draco protects him against a Hufflepuff, who STILL acuses him of killing Cedric.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, TRUST ME IT WILL GET BETTER, IT IS ONLY THE BIGINNING OF A STORY YOU KNOW. ANYWAY PLEASE **_REVIEW_**


	5. Griffindor's Room

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Warning:** This is a male Slash so if you do not like it, then please don't read it. There will also be Male Pregnancy and graphic sex. Thankyou.

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**A/N:** I know many people have done this plot before but I absolutely love it. This plot was first started be Frizzy, you have a great mind Frizzy. And also I wrote in the Author's note that I was thinking about Seamus being after Harry, but I changed my mind I decided to add a new character that is Seamus's cousin by the name of Autille Finnigan

CHAPTER 5: GRIFFINDOR'S ROOM 

****

Ron watched in awe as Draco Malfoy, who was _supposed_ to be his enemy, run after his best friend. Malfoy had actually called Harry, who was _supposed_ to be his best friend, love like Harry had meant the world to him. At first Ron was surprised that Harry had called for Malfoy, and then when Malfoy kissed him he was even more surprised, but THEN when Malfoy had said he was half Veela and Harry was his mate it was the most biggest surprise he could ever have.

Ron and Hermione had now realized why Harry had hid it from them and only felt guilty in what they had done. Hermione nearly had herself in tears while Ron just slumped in the chair disliking in what he had done.

All the people in the Great Hall was surprised as well in what Draco Malfoy had said. Ron looked up at Dumbledore who only smiled and his eyes twinkled. Ron shook his head in disbelief 'how could that old man just smile like nothing had happened' he thought as he walked with Hermione out of the Hall, they wanted to find Harry, they knew that they would probably see Draco there but they never cared as they wanted to see Harry.

@~@

Harry ran as fast as he could, he never meant to kiss Draco, it was totally an accident. Draco's face was just so close, Harry didn't know what to do and when Draco moved in, Harry just went with the flow which he hated himself for.

As he ran, portraits that he went past, whispered like mad. Harry ran up every pair of stairs he came to and turned every corner that he saw, until he finally stopped in a room he had never been in before.

The room looked exactly like a common room. Like the Gryffindor Common Room it had a fire place with a Long comfy couch in front of it, lots of portraits of famous wizards and witches, these ones included Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, Telle Masae (A/N: you'll find out more about him later) and Sharah Mesellin, the first witch that used an owl as a mail transporter. Behind the couch, on the opposite wall lay a machine Harry as never seen before. It was square and had a screen like a TV, it seemed to be off but Harry wondered what it was. 

Harry slowly walked over to it and has a more careful look. It had a couple of buttons on it that had words on them, Harry guessed it was to tell the person what the buttons were, duh. One button caught Harry's attention, it was big and the colour red, just like everything else in the room, yes every bit of the room was red, and Harry loved it. The writing on the button said on/off and Harry thought for a while.

~should I press it, I mean this is not even my room and I could do something wrong to it~

/you know you want to check it out, then do it/

~but it could be dangerous~

/you're such a pussy/

~me, pussy, I don't think so, I am very brave actually~

/oh yeah, how?/

~Well I saved the Philosopher's Stone and I saved Ginny and others when the chamber of Secrets was opened and I found out Sirus was innocent and…~

/Ok, ok already. Well are you going to try it or not, you sarcastic Woo Waa/

~ah wha~

/Sarcastic Woo Waa/

~what the hell is that?~

/don't ask me, I'm the second voice in your brain and it says in rule 1009 that I am allowed to call you any names I like/

~whatever~

/Just press the damn button/

~and if I don't?~

/That's it, I'm quitting my job and becoming a lawyer like my mother told me too/

~I've decided to press the button~

/Whoopi do da, Finally he decides/

~Shut up~

/just press the button, so I can get out of here/

~Alright, alright~

Slowly Harry moved his finger towards the button to turn it on, once the button was turned on it made a slight noise before a straight line came across the screen. Harry waited for something else to happen but nothing did. Harry turned off the button and once again looked around the room. To the side of the couch Harry saw a staircase. he walked quietly, hoping not to be catched, up it. At the end of a staircase was a huge golden wooden door, to Harry it was like a palace door. Harry grabbed the golden door knob and opened the door. Inside was a large bedroom. 

The room was beautiful! It was painted gold with dark shades of red here and there. It had cupboards and dressers that were made of Silky Oat Wood coated with varnish that gave it a shiny look. There was a King sized bed which frame was also made with Silky Oat Wood and Varnish on top, the blankets, sheets and pillows were made of red silk that easily blended in the room. A fireplace straight across on the side of the bed gave the warmth its touch. What amazed Harry the most was there was an 83cm flat screen TV with a Sony DVD Player on top and DVD's below, the TV was just in front of the bed. All around the room were speakers that gave the Surround sound.

Harry had never seen anything better than this room. Even Dudley's room was like a jail compared to this room. Slowly and cautiously Harry walked around the room looking at everything very carefully. Harry saw a pair of curtains on the opposite wall from the fireplace. Curiosity got the better of him, so he walked over there and went to open the curtains. As he opened the curtains the white light of the moon, which could be seen easily, met him.

Harry saw that it was a balcony, which surprised him, as Hogwarts _never_ had a balcony, it was too dangerous. But Harry had to admit that with the balcony it was absolutely perfect touch to the room.

"So you like your room do you?" inquired a voice behind him.

Harry spun around recognizing the voice. Harry was met with the same icy blue eyes that had haunted him in the Great Hall.

"What do you mean _your _room, it's not mine" spoke Harry in a knowing voice. Draco just smirked at this and walked onto the balcony to where Harry was. He looked at Harry for a moment before leaning over the ledge, the hand railing supporting his elbows.

"Harry, it is your room" Draco sniggered and then smiled.

"No it's not," argued Harry who was now getting angry. If it was only his room, he loved it. Draco sighed and stood up straight.

"Harry it is, I saw this room before I told you that you were my mate, I found it and thought that you would like to live in it. No one can get in it but you, you see, I don't know if you know it but you are Gryffindor's heir (A/N: I did this because it is quite obvious Harry is Gryffindor's heir, for example in the second book when Harry brought out the sword and Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could bring out that sword). Anyway only if you are Gryffindor's heir can you get in here" Draco finished with a small smirk on his face.

"Then how did you get in here?" asked Harry smugly. Draco only laughed which made Harry frown.

"You left the door open" smirked Draco. Harry could only laugh as well.

"So what did you do this room?" asked Harry in between laughs.

"I only put in the TV and DVD Player that has had a spell put on it to make it work here. That's all, everything else was like this. Do you know that Godric Gryffindor slept in this room, yep this was his room. Think of it this way, you don't need a password all you have to do is say open and it does. Only you can get in here. So do you like it?" Draco rubbed his hands together nerveously.

"I LOVE IT DRACO" Harry screeched and jumped on top of Draco, which made him laugh. When Harry realized what he was doing he quickly hopped off, blushing a deep red which gave Draco a BIG smile. "I…I'm sorry" Harry blushed harder then he has ever done, this was the most stupidest thing he had done.

"Anyway, I better go, I'll tell Dumbledore to get House Elfs to bring up your trunk, goodnight Harry" Draco smiled as he turned to leave.

"Draco, a question before you go" Harry watched Draco carefully as he turned to face Harry again.

"yes?"

"ummm, what's that machine down stairs" Harry asked nervously, he played with his fingers while a blush arose.

"You'll find out one day, not yet, my love" Draco replied calmly as he turned and left.

 Harry sighed as he moved towards the bed and dropped face first on to it. He inhaled the air heavily and turned to lie on his back. His mind kept asking what that machine was but he knew he must forget about it. With that he went into a peaceful sleep.

*~*

Harry woke up to the tapping of the door. The door was tapping pretty loud and Hermione and Ron's voices were heard.

"Harry, are you up, come on, we got to go to breakfast"

Harry slowly got up and walked to his new dresser and opened it. Inside there were all new clothes he had not seen before, they were different colours, sizes and styles. To the left Harry found his school uniforms, he quickly put them on and walked out the door to where Hermione and Ron were.

"Hey, Harry, we…ah…wanted to say sorry for being assholes I guess" said Ron, while he was looking at the ground. Harry only smiled, he understood why they acted like that, he should have told them he knew but he was too scared and now they knew and he didn't have to tell them.

"It's ok, it's my fault as well, anyway let's go to breakfast" with that all three of them ran as fast as they could until they reached the Great Hall. When the trio walked in the doors, everyone went deadly quiet and turned their heads towards Harry, Harry didn't know what to do, everyone watched his every move. 

@~@

Draco walked into the Great Hall, once he got in there everyone turned to look at him. He was annoyed at how the paid attention to things that were none of their business.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Draco screamed at the top of his voice. Immediately everyone went back to what they were doing before Draco entered. Draco now knew how Harry felt whenever everyone paid attention to everything he did.

Draco walked towards the Slytherin Table, everyone in that table watched him carefully as he sat near Blaise, where he usually sits. He picked up a fork, ignoring the looks he was getting, and started eating the bacon on his plate. 

"So how are you and Pot…Harry getting along?" came Blaise's voice from next to Draco. Draco looked up and saw interest in his sharp blue eyes. Blaise looked much like Draco, he had blonde hair but really a sandy colour as Dracos looked like it was bleached, he had baby blue eyes like Draco and he was about the same height and weight.

"Well he is still getting used to the idea and well…he…sounds like he dosen't want me" Draco couldn't believe he was telling Blaise this and especially in front of nearly the Great Hall. "I mean he was happily talking to me when I went after him last night, but I think that's only because I found the Griffindor room for him. God I so want him"

Blaise gave Draco a pat on the back, just then the Great Hall Doors opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Draco watched Harry carefully as he noticed so did everyone else. They watched him exactly like they watched Draco.

Draco stood up and swept over to where the Trio was, he turned towards the students and growled loudly. Everyone once again everyone turned back to what they were doing. Draco turned to Harry who was looking like he was totally out of it. Draco looked at Harry carefully, Harry looked like he was about to faint. Draco quickly shook him and he looked at Draco and smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, Harry shook his head.

"I want to go to class, it's time" Harry answered, draco realized that everyone was getting up to go to class.

"Aren't you hungry?" Draco asked and once again Harry shook his head. Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry started walking to Potions. Draco kept stealing glances at Harry. Draco was soo absorbed with Harry, he didn't see a Hufflepuff come behind Harry, the Hufflepuff threw Harry against the wall and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Draco was surprised at this attack and trew the Hufflepuff off Harry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at the Hufflepuff who only glared at Harry. Harry was on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

The Hufflepuff was small, probably in 3rd year and skinny. He had dark black hair and brown eyes, he had half cast skin and to Draco he looked Chinese (A/N: was Cho Chinese or Japanese?). He had fat purple looking lips that made him more ugly along with his shortness.

"I hate Harry Potter, he killed my sister's boyfriend," the Hufflepuff growled, Draco heard Harry gasp behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry squeaked behind Draco, Draco turned to see Harry with a look of confusion.

"Chevy Chang" this time Hermione, Ron and Harry gasped "I remember Cedric, he was a great guy, my family loved him. But you had to kill him and when Cho came home from 5th year saying she was dating Harry Potter, I was furious. He was the one that killed Cedric. I came to school here from Durmstrang, she told me you dumped her, I so wanted revenge" 

"Harry never killed Cedric, Voldemort did and what year are you in?" Draco asked.

"7th" he answered, completely ignoring the statement that Harry never killed Cedric.

Draco burst out laughing at what year he was in and turned to Harry, which immediately made him stop. Harry had tears coming down his eyes, and his face was pale. Chevy started walking over to Harry again, fury in his eyes. Draco moved in front of him and growled.

"What's your problem, Blondie" smirked Chevy "What are you, his guard dog, the poor little Harry Potter can't protect himself because he's a faker"

Draco was furious by now, as quick as he could, he hit Chevy square in the nose and bounded on top of him, hitting him over and over. 

"Draco, stop" Harry sang out but Draco couldn't hear over all the screaming that was happening. Chevy was whining for him to stop but what Chevy said next surprised Draco…

"Cho what are you doing"

Draco turned around to see Cho Chang kissing _his_ mate. Draco was past furious now.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N:  Well it's done. How do you like it? I am _really _really REALLY busy with my school work and other things so I can't update every week, I will update when I can and I will try make the chapters longer. You probably hate me now. Here are some options for next chap:

# Find out more about my kind of Veela

# Harry meets Lucius and Narcissa (do you want them nice or mean?)

# Voldemort finds out about Draco and Harry and sends a spy to Hogwarts.

#Harry has a bad dream and Draco comforts as they sleep in the Godric Griffindor Room (In different rooms of course, as Harry is still uncomfortable)

# Harry explains to Draco what happened with Cho (should Draco fight with her too or Snape can come and stop him)

#A class in potions and Draco asks Snape to get to know Harry.

A/N: I THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW THAT IN THE FUTURE THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FIGHTS BETWEEN DRACO AND HARRY!!!


	6. Harry's Aunt

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me as they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Warning:** This is a male Slash so if you do not like it, then please don't read it. There will also be Male Pregnancy and graphic sex. Thankyou.

**Summary:** Draco is part Veela and they look for their mate at the age of 16, guess who Draco's mate is. Harry Potter of course. Read what problems they face and will Harry ever accept Draco?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry so far, there will be more pairs soon.

**Reviews:** I would love as many reviews as I can get. Reviews can help me improve on my writing or tell me what my strengths are for writing.

**Reviewers:** Thank you to all those who have reviewed in the next chapter I will mention your names who review this chapter. THANK YOU A LOT!!!!

**A/N:** There will be a new character in this chapter, her name is Jacintha.

CHAPTER 6: HARRY'S AUNT? 

Harry was screaming for Draco to stop, he was punching the daylights out of Chevy. Harry knew Chevy was right about him killing Cedric because he did, he knows he did, if only he didn't tell Cedric to take the cup with him. 

Harry was thinking about running over to pull Draco off, before he could he felt hands gripping his upper arms. Harry spun around to be faced to face with the person that he had dumped, for a reason mind you. Cho smiled at Harry and moved towards Harry and kissed him before he could react, surprise was the first thing he felt, to surprised to back away. At that point Draco turned around to find Cho kissing Harry and he was furious. 

Harry turned to see Draco looking at Cho with fury, quickly Harry pushed Cho away and turned to Draco who had got off Chevy and walking towards Cho, Harry quickly got in between them and tried to push Draco back, but he didn't budge. At the point where Draco was ready to attack, a swirl of black coats distracted him and he turned to be faced with Professor Snape, the one person that had trusted and believed in him.

"Professor, it wasn't my fault" Draco said quickly but Severus only shook his head and mentioned Harry and Draco to follow him. Draco walked with his eyes to the ground knowing how stupid he had been. Harry would probably not talk to him again after what he did, Draco snuck a glance at Harry, his face was blank and Draco couldn't read it.

"Harry, I'm sorry" Draco whispered and Harry looked at Draco and smiled. Draco was quite surprised but could only smile back.

"I know it's your right to protect your mate and I'm sorry that I yelled at you the night you told me, I was just surprised and you told me at a bad time" Harry explained and Draco nodded his head in understanding.

"Why was it a bad time?" Draco asked curiously.

"ummm….." before Harry could answer, Severus interrupted "Enough talking will you?" he snapped.

Finally they got down to Severus's office and walked in. Severus mentioned them to sit down in the two seats that were in front of his desk and they did as they were told. Severus watched them carefully for a while before speaking.

"Explain what happened!" he ordered softly. This had surprised Harry, to him Snape was never nice, he had always be mean and never once wanted to hear what he had to say. And here now Professor Severus Snape was asking him, then Harry stopped in mid thoughts, when Draco started explaining.

/of course he wasn't talking to you, you idiot, he was talking to Draco/

~I hate you~ Harry groaned at his Second Voice

/I mean who would want to talk to you, you a piece of shit/

~Hey! This is not right, in all the books I read second voices were supposed to help not go against~

/Well I'm different hey?/

~not fair~

/shut up/

~I'm supposed to say that~

/stop being a whiner/

~Stop being an ass~

/stop being an idiot/

~stop being an stalker~

/How can I be a stalker?/

~Whenever I think, you're there~

/listen, let's stop fighting and think of something we can agree on/

~Like what smart ass?~

/well, Draco is looking hot today/

~I never really noticed~

/LIAR/

~I am not~

/Are so/

~AM NOT~

/ARE SO/

Harry shook his head he was really getting sick and tired of this second voice and it is pissing him off. When Harry looked up he saw both Snape and Draco looking at him. Draco had a look of worry on his pale features and Snape was just looking at him curiously. Harry thought about what his second voice had said about Draco looking nice. Harry had a chance to look him and down and that is what Harry did exactly that.

Draco had changed since fifth year. /Well he would have to because he came into his heritage/ the annoying voice cut in, Harry just ignored it. Draco had grown about 5 inches and he, along with Harry, had become one of the tallest people in the school. He had grown a six pack, Harry could see from how tight the shirt was, /Yummy/, and his eyes have strangely turned silver from blue. His shoulders had broadened and his jaw seemed tightened, /I wonder what it would be like to kiss him/. His lips had filled out more and become a bright pink instead of the pale pink he used to have.

@~@

Draco had finished telling Severus and he had immediately understood at the fact of a Veela protecting his mate, Draco knew he would understand. After he finished explaining, Draco looked at Harry who looked like he was in a deep train of thoughts, Draco turned to look at Severus, he too was watching Harry carefully. Draco turned back to look at Harry, who's face had turned to frustration, he looked at Harry with concern.

% What could Harry be thinking about %

# Probably thinking about your relationship #

% Do you think Harry could love me? %

# Draco, Do you? Remember have faith in yourself #

% Wait a minute, who are you? %

# The Veela in you, and I must say when Harry is thinking, he is se-xy #

% Thank you for telling me something I already know %

# OH MY GOD #

% What? %

# Harry's checking you out #

Draco quickly came out of his thought and looked at Harry, he was indeed checking Draco out. Draco turned to Severus who was smirking at seeing this as well. Harry looked in Draco's eyes and blushed.

# Probably because he got caught checking you out #

Draco laughed and the other two looked at him, Draco bit his lip trying to hold back the laugh, but it was too hard and he broke out laughing.

"Were *Laugh* you  *laugh*  checking me *Laugh* out?" Draco asked between laughs and immediately Harry turned red as a tomato. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Severus laughed and Harry spun fast around to look at him. 

% It seems Harry had never seen Severus laugh % 

"I…um…you…no" Harry stuttered and Draco laughed again. Draco walked over next to Harry and took Harry's chin in his fingers. He smiled as he carcessed the bronze skin. Harry froze and moved into the touch. Draco loved touching Harry like this, it was calming and refreshed his mind.

"Oh god the Chimer's personality is starting to kick in," Harry whispered. Draco looked at him with a confused expression, as did Severus who had heard what Harry said.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled. He moved away from Draco's hand that was still on his face and laughed.

"I'm a Chimer" Harry said easily, but he then sighed at seeing Draco and Severus's confused faces. He thought out of all people, Severus would have known. "I'm a chimer, are you telling me that you don't know what a Chimer is Professor Snape?"

"No"

"Oh god" Harry sat down on a chair, and ran a hand through his hair. "on my 15th birthday, Professor Dumbledore told me that I had come into my inheritance of my Chimer Abilities. At first I didn't understand him and then he explained everything to me. I guess you want me to explain what a Chimer is" at two nods he continued " A Chimer is very like a Veela, I can attract people but unlike a Veela, A chimer changes form to beauty whereas a Veela is beautiful by their real looks."

"When a Chimer first come into inheritance they can't control their ability to attract people, so Professor Dumbledore said he would help me learn to control my magic. A Chimer is always gets with a Veela. So I knew I would get with a Veela when I'm 16 except…well I didn't expect it to be you." 

When Harry finished explaining both Draco and Severus were in shock. They, especially Draco didn't expect this.

"Well that explains a lot," Draco laughed as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry laughed as well.

"Can we see the form of beautiful?" Draco asked.

"Only if you promise not to make a move"

"Promise" Draco said with his hand in the air like he was in court.

"Ok" Harry laughed as he turned his back to Draco.

Harry closed his eyes to concentrate, after a couple of minutes he felt his body starting to change. His hair turned green, his pupils in his eyes were not round anymore, but he had a fire shape, his skin became paler and his lips more cherry colour. When Harry heard two gasps he turned to look at the two men that were now looking at him.

"Do you know how Veela's evolved from Sheelas?(A/N: I said this in the first chapter)" two dreamy nods "well Chimers evolved from Sheelans, they were Sheela's mates, Professor Lupin said we are going to learn about Sheelas, Sheelans, Veelas and Chimers at the next Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Hagrid is going to be there to help and Remus asked me to demonstrate"

 Draco shook his head, his mind was swirling and all he could see was white, his mind was fuzzy and his mouth was watering. He didn't know if Chimers did it to people or a Veela does it when they want their mate more than anything. To him Harry was totally beautiful, too much for him.

"Please change back" Draco moaned, he heard a agreeing moan next to him and sure enough Snape was drooling too.

Harry laughed and in a click of his fingers he was normal.

"What was that?" Severus asked and Harry smiled.

"Chimer form" was the answer he got, along with a chuckle.

"I think we should go" Draco said as he looked at his watch "is that alright Sev?"

Severus was still watching Harry and he slowly, dreamily nod. He had a dreamy smile on his face as well, something Draco didn't like. Harry gave a last smile at his professor before walking out with Draco.

@~@

On the way Draco was deep in thought and Harry was curious. Draco had never once looked at Harry or gave acknowledgement that Harry was there.

"What are you thinking?" Harry questioned, as he fiddled with his fingers. Draco looked up and smiled. He thought it was cute when Harry fiddled. But his face went to sadness.

"Harry? Is this going to turn out as anything?" Draco asked worriedly.

"is what?" 

"well us" Draco sighed. He had been thinking about this for so long, ever since he had got into Snape's room, or even before that. Harry looked at Draco, studying him carefully.

"Draco, first you must know how difficult this is too me" Harry started but was interrupted by Draco with a "I do". "I mean I got just told last night, and you can't just expect me, to be with you and especially in love with you. Because it's just like I met you"

"I understand" Draco nodded his head.

"But…I want to be friends. And maybe more later" Harry smiled and that made Draco smile.

"thank you" Draco mumbled. 

As they kept walking, they kept looking at each other, Harry blushing and looking away, while Draco chuckled.

"Harry Potter?" a voice spoke behind them, they turned to be faced with a beautiful woman.

"Yes, who's asking?" Harry asked.

The women smiled. She was a very pretty person, she had short black hair and blue eyes. She had rosy red lips and was about Harry's height, he is pretty tall. As she smiled Harry and Draco could see a silver tongue ring.

"I'm Jacintha Potter, your aunt" The woman said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: well what do you think? Sorry it took so long. First I lost my disk that this story was on, then fanfiction.net didn't let me in. But I'm here now, lol. So what do you think? Please review. What do you think about Jacintha?

Here is what you can vote for the next chapter:

# Jacintha explains to Harry where she has been for 15 years.

# Harry has a dream about Voldy, Draco comforts (this one has to come soon, maybe next chap?)

# Severus explains to Harry why he hates him and James?

# We learn more about Chimers, that only Jacintha knows because she's one.

A/N: We will meet the Malfoy's later. Harry and Draco have to get to know each other later. And also the Dursleys will pay a visit and Draco is gonna be mad at them after hearing a confession from Harry. I REALLY bad one. Lol. Just some spoilers.


End file.
